Field
The present disclosure relates to a shielded radio-frequency (RF) module.
Description of the Related Art
In many electronic applications, a radio-frequency (RF) module can be implemented as a packaged module. Such a packaged module can include a packaging substrate such as a laminate substrate, and various component(s) mounted thereon.
In some embodiments, the foregoing packaged RF module can include RF shielding features such as shielding wirebonds. Such shielding wirebonds can provide shielding functionality between a given location on the packaged RF module and another location external or internal to the module.